


As Anxious As A Little Child

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Levi is a gay mess, M/M, Nico loves him, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: It’s three in the morning, Levi has an alarm set for five o’clock, but he’s standing in the middle of his mom’s kitchen, trying to cook a meal.





	As Anxious As A Little Child

It’s three in the morning, Levi has an alarm set for five o’clock, but he’s standing in the middle of his mom’s kitchen, trying to cook a meal.

This is all because he wants to be a great boyfriend, but he’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t have it in him. He’s already somehow burnt two pots of pasta, and he’s currently trying really hard to not mess up the third one.

He’d talked to Nico on the phone for a couple of minutes earlier, and he’d sounded so tired and defeated that Levi didn’t know what to do with himself. So he’d decided to bring him homemade lunch.

 “Ouch, ouch, ouch,” he whispers to himself while he drains the pasta.

He does quick work at mixing the pasta with the tomato sauce, then he pours it in a Tupperware and stands admiring his work. It’s not the fanciest dish ever, but it’s the thought that counts.

He thinks about sleeping for an hour or so, but now he’s so excited about seeing Nico that he just wants to go. So what, he misses him.

Thirty minutes later, he’s knocking incessantly on the door of the fellows’ lounge, basically vibrating in his spot. He goes for one more round of knocks, but the door opens before he can make contact with it.

“Hi, ba-,” Nico gets interrupted by Levi shoving the container in his hands. “Woah.”

“I made you lunch,” Levi blurts.

He’s inexplicably nervous now. When he’d spoken to him on the phone, Nico had sounded really sad and in need of a pick-me-up, but right now he’s looking at him with the biggest smile on his face.

“You made me lunch,” Nico repeats, looking down at the container.

“Uh, yeah,” Levi answers dumbly.

The lack of sleep is starting to get to him, and the thought that maybe he’d overstepped, maybe Nico didn’t want lunch, maybe he was perfectly fine and he’d been worried for no reason, is making him second guess everything.

He shuffles awkwardly and looks around him for anyone that might be witnessing this. There’s nobody else in the whole hallway. Nico is still looking at the Tupperware he’s holding.

“You made me lunch,” he finally looks up.

He has tears lining his eyes, and he’s blushing. Levi smiles at him instinctively. As always, there is no need to worry about anything.

“I did.”

Nico holds his hand out to thumb underneath Levi’s eye, and his expression gets even softer.

“Did you sleep at all?” he asks quietly.

“I did not,” Levi can’t hold in a yawn.

Nico shakes his head and leans in to kiss him high on his cheekbones, then on the middle of his forehead.

“Do you want to tell me about your day?” Levi whispers.

He’s not sure why they’re talking so quietly, but the halls are silent at this hour and it’s still four in the morning, so it feels right.

Nico shakes his head and a dark shadow passes on his face for a second.

“We’ll talk later,” he decides. “We both need a nap right now.”

Levi agrees and lets himself get led down the hallway to the closest on-call room. The still warm pasta is coming with them, and they’ll talk about Nico’s day later, but for now, a nap sounds great.

**Author's Note:**

> "This is not about Christmas!" some would say. "It's the joy of giving!" I would reply. That's it. I wrote this because Levi is cute and Nico and I agree.  
> If you liked this let me know with a comment, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)! You can even leave me little prompts if you want! :)


End file.
